


A is for Artist

by Angel170



Series: Alphabet Collection, [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, College Student Samandriel, Just a quick thing, M/M, art student samandriel, pinocchio reference, samandestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Samandriel is an art student who decides to try his hand at making a sculptures and makes two large true to life statues of handsome men that he starts to care about, talk to and names them. If only they were real, he would be so happy with Castiel and Dean... wait what was that noise?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of my Alphabet Collection, which is a WIP collection of short shipping fics that I'm working on in between my larger fics. Basically these are fics I'm doing for fun when I hit a creative wall during my other stuff. Hopefully you all like it. Thanks to my beta Charmingnoodle for all her help.  
> The idea for this fic came from this [post](http://garrisonbabe.tumblr.com/post/55756500040) on tumblr

Create something inspired by the classic art pieces of the Renaissance, that had been the assignment the professor had handed down to the advanced art class. Samandriel was easily one of the top artists of the class and was so well versed on renaissance art due to his religious family that even the professor had expected him to paint a masterpiece. That expectation mixed with his need to rebel was probably what led to him signing up to make not one but two large full bodied clay sculptures. Forget the fact that he had never used clay in his art before except in grade school to make a non functioning best dad mug. Also forget the fact that this assignment was going to be in the art show and some of the University’s most elite and famous alumni would be there. Also forget the fact that his family was coming and they were expecting a highly religious piece to prove to them that he could still follow their religious ways in what they considered to be a heathen school. If he failed that they would demand him to go to a Christian college or cut him off and he couldn’t even afford ramen noodles on his own let alone attending one of the most prestigious art colleges in the country. Yeah, he was fine.

“I’m so screwed.” Samandriel dropped his head on to his planning table. He had the urge to slam his head down repeatedly, but knew that would only serve to give him a headache and stop any ideas from forming for the rest of the night. 

“Darling, you’re worried for nothing, I’m sure everything will work out fine.” Balthazar laid himself over the couch and scrolled through his phone. “You always underestimate yourself, and time and time again you prove yourself to be the reincarnation of …. " He rolled his wrist, pursing his lips. “ Some famous painter.”

“Really? You’re in art school Balthazar, you really can’t even name an artist?” He couldn’t fight his eyeroll, Bal was infuriating with his haughty attitude.

“I can’t be bothered right now darling. The point is, I know your name and it comes to mind more so than a bunch of old dead men. So you’ve already got that working for you.”

“Thank you Bal, as always your words are inspiring.” Samandriel deadpans.

“You’re welcome.”

Knowing his roommate would be of no help, Samandriel set out sketching different faces. He had no idea what he wanted to draw and had toyed with the idea of doing a man and woman. Something reminiscent of Adam and Eve but the idea bored him before he even put pencil to paper. No, if his life, his academic career, and future were riding on this, then it needed to be his best work. It had to be inspired something he loved and held dear. He had to put himself into the art. What made him excited; made him feel something? 

In the following weeks he made trips to the different art galleries all over town. He memorized all the different art styles and looked at everyone who passed him to see if anything sparked the creativity in him. He had been close to giving up until he had a hot and desperate dream of two Adonis like men kissing and touching him all over. He had woken up in a sweaty frustrated mess and ran to the table to sketch them out before he forgot what they looked like. After that night he was lost in his art. Balthazar had to keep an eye on him to make sure he ate, showered and slept but Samandriel was like a man possessed. His main focus was creating the two sculptures. He worked on them night and day and would even talk to them to the slight horror of his roommate. 

The first man was taller than Samandriel, but shorter than the other sculpture. He was thin but muscular with strong runners thighs, and his arms were thick enough that if he held a sword he would be believable as a warrior. His face looked inspired by the marble statues of the 1500’s, with his sharp lines and strong jaw. He looked like a warrior of Heaven, and Samandriel knew his family would approve of this piece. He even named him after the Angel of Thursday, the day he both started and ended work on the sculpture. Castiel was definitely a work of art.

The taller one was bowlegged and thicker with small freckles all over his naked body. He was infinitely proud of his face, though, because it actually matched Da Vinci’s golden ratio perfectly; which was not easy for a beginning sculptor. The man was just perfection and beauty, he had raw strength, but a softness to his form that made him approachable. He had been trying to find a name for him but none of the biblical names matched the humanness of him. It was during one of the few times Balthazar was able to tear him away from the project that they were watching a gladiator movie that he saw a warrior named Deanikus. He fell in love with the name and named the second figure Dean. 

The night of the exhibit, everyone was crowding around his statues, some begging for the chance to buy them but Samandriel turned them down. His father, Michael, had been thoroughly impressed and even asked Samandriel to make paintings of them to hang in their family home. His heart was soaring and his brain was struggling to keep up with the amazing surprises of the night. After the exhibit, he went with the other students to a nearby bar to celebrate how well they all did. Samandriel had tried not to drink too much, but with friends like Balthazar, one drink quickly turned to six and before he knew it, he was stumbling back into the exhibit, and was in front of the clay statues.

“Why can’t I stop dreaming of you?” He looked up at Castiel and nearly fell back from tipping his head back too far. “Matter fact the dreams aren’t even the problem why can’t I come in the dreams?” He laid his hand on Castiel’s sharp hip bone, his thumb circling it softly. “I mean… shit I wake up mid orgasm. Do you know how weird it is to wake up during an orgasm?” He poked Dean’s chest annoyed that it didn’t feel like the skin of his dreams. “Of course you don’t cause you’re clay. You’re both figments of my imagination.” He sighed and sat at their feet. “If only you were real. You’re both so wonderful, so perfect. But this world doesn’t deserve that level of perfection.” He hiccuped and gave them a gummy smile. “I wish you were real though, I wish I could thank you both. I have nothing left to fear about my father taking me out of school. And... you’re both so exceptional everyone wanted to buy you, but I’ll never sell you. You’re mine, I have no idea where I’m going to put you…. But you’re both mine and I’ll never let you go.”

He stumbled getting back up and walked over the rope so he could press a kiss to both their lips, wishing them a goodnight before walking out of the room. After pressing the button for the elevator, he leaned on the wall, letting the cool surface help his over heated face. The elevator dinged, signalling its arrival. At the same moment, a yell rang out from the other room. He knew he had been alone in the building so the only person that would be in there other than him was a thief. Fearing for his work and the work of his fellow students, he shook himself out of his buzz and ran back into the room. The lights were off but the light from the moon was still shining on the raised platform where his clay models had been. Now all that was left were large chunks of clay thrown about the floor.

“No, no no no!” He cried out as he ran to the platform. His buzz and drunken state gone as the panic rose in him. “Oh God please no, no.” Tears stung his eyes as he squeezed them shut, willinging the scene in front of him to change. All his hard work was destroyed, the pair he loved so much were gone.

“It’s alright.” A deep voice spoke from behind him as a large warm hand landed on his shoulder.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Good as new actually.” Another deep voice spoke up from beside him.

Samandriel raised his head slowly and his eyes widened. This couldn’t be happening, no way could this be real. Maybe he was in a coma from alcohol poisoning. Yes that made much more sense than what he was seeing.

“Dean?” The dirty blond, freckled man with bright green eyes gave him a flirty grin. Samandriel turned to the man whose hand was still on his shoulder grounding him. “Castiel?” The leaner man had dark hair that looked almost black in the low light, but his blue eyes shone like a clear ocean blue. He turned from one man to the other, finally realizing they were both completely nude and wow….nice. They were both very well endowed, Castiel longer where Dean was girthier, and if any part of him were going to deny that they were his sculptures come to life, the birthmark on Dean’s inner leg nearly kissing his testicle took away all doubt. “Am I dead or just in a coma?”

“You’re not dead, kid.” Dean smiled as he offered Samandriel his hand to help him up. “We’re really here, congrats we’re real boys.”

“That’s- there are so many things wrong with everything you just said.” Samandriel shook his head trying to wake himself up.

“Samandriel, it’s okay you wished for this.” Castiel cupped the younger man’s face in his hands. “Good things do happen.”

“So, what now?” He looked between the men who grinned at each other. They pressed in close, trapping him between their strong, warm bodies.

“Well now, I think we should see about making all your dreams come true.” Dean spoke as he pressed kisses along Samandriel’s neck.

Before Samandriel could speak, Castiel pressed their lips together. “We love you Samandriel, we have always loved you and we want you. Do you want us?”

He could feel both of their hardening lengths pressing against him as his eyelids fluttered shut. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me or see some of my other work that I haven't or maybe won't be posting to AO3 (hint the reader inserts) [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and Kudos are life blood.


End file.
